


heart

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood and Gore, Guro, M/M, light cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: Judal has something he wants Hakuryuu to keep safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute gay juhaku and got this instead...though tbh it's still cute and gay, it's just also got guro in it~ though I really had been meaning to write more gross weird stuff, so I guess this worked out! :D
> 
> mind the tags! ;3

Judal pulled blood-slicked fingers out of his own ribcage, bits of flesh stuck under his nails, and shot Hakuryuu a lopsided grin. “I got all these bones in the way; you gotta gimme a moment to dig it out.”

“This really isn’t necessary,” he tried, and Judal waved a hand, splattering more blood across Hakuryuu’s once pristine carpet. What he wouldn’t give to have a boyfriend who understood the consequences of his actions, or even _tried_ to plan things.

“Nah, you know me. I’ll just lose it otherwise,” Judal said, before going back to his chest. There was a sick sort of glee in his eyes as he slipped fingers through gore, shoving his ribs apart to slip his entire hand in up to the wrist. Hakuryuu watched in horror and awe as Judal's face pinched with an unsteady mix of pain and pleasure. Judal pushed past his lungs, and the pain and discomfort made his breath hitch. "Almost...." 

Hakuryuu could feel the magic with each beat, and he was reminded of what a bad idea this was. “Judal-”

“Got it!” he exclaimed, and Hakuryuu swore his hand and heart contorted in impossible ways to slip through his ribs. It sat in Judal’s palm, still beating and oozing blood, and only years of watching Judal’s descent into dark magic kept Hakuryuu from gagging.

He raised an eyebrow. “I half expected it to be black.”

“Fuck you too,” Judal snapped back, before whining. “Come on, take it, I don’t wanna be holding it all day.”

Hakuryuu reached out warily, carefully taking Judal's heart and cradling it in his hands. It felt smooth and less disgusting than he had expected; the last of his hesitation melted away as he felt it beating in his hands.

Judal pressed himself up against Hakuryuu, chest still wide open, the empty hole where his heart once rested slowly healing as magic pulsed through the bloody mess it left behind, and Hakuryuu elbowed him in the side.

“You’re going to bleed all over me.”

Judal shrugged. “Small price to pay for a magician’s heart, don’t you think?” He patted his heart once more, before leaning back. “But I guess I should let you put it somewhere safe, huh?”

Hakuryuu considered the heart in his hands, thought about his options, and how Judal honestly wouldn’t survive without him anyway. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, before shoving the heart in his mouth. It filled his mouth, heavy with magic, and all but impossible to swallow whole. He gagged but forced it down; the beating of the heart stretched out his throat, foreign and just out of time with his own pulse, until it settled deep in him.

Judal stared, open mouthed, before cackling with laughter. Hakuryuu leaned up, grabbing Judal by the hair and kissing him deeply to silence him. Judal kissed him back just as passionately, eager to seal the deal with their delightfully bloody kiss.


End file.
